Randy Savage
Randall Mario Poffo (Columbus, 15 de novembro de 1952 _ + Tampa, 20 de maio de 2011), mais conhecido pelo seu ring name "Macho Man" Randy Savage, foi um ex-lutador de wrestling profissional e ator. Savage teve passagens na Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, World Championship Wrestling e pela World Wrestling Federation. Após o fim da WCW se dedicou de 2000 até 2004 a carreira de ator. Morreu no dia 20 de maio de 2011 em um acidente de carro. Carreira *Circuito independente (1973-1984) *World Wrestling Federation (1985–1994) :*Debut e Intercontinental Champion (1985–1987) :*WWF Champion e the Mega Powers (1987–1989) :*Macho King e aposentadoria (1989–1991) :*Retorno e rivalidade com Ultimate Warrior (1991–1992) :*Comentarista, lutas esporádicas e demissão (1993–1994) *World Championship Wrestling (1994–2000) :*Feud com Ric Flair e demissão (1994–1996) :*Retorno e New World Order (1997–1998) :*Team Madness e Millionaire's Club (1998–2000) *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2004–2005) No wrestling * Finishing moves **Diving elbow drop / Savage Elbow Drop * Signature moves **Múltiplas jabs no rosto e no peito do oponente **Atomic drop **Chokehold **Diving crossbody **Diving double axe handle **Hair-pull hangman **High knee **Jumping knee drop **Lariat takedown **Multiple elbow smashes **Piledriver **Scoop slam **Sleeper hold **Snake Eyes **Snapmare **Vertical suplex * Apelidos ** "Macho Man" ** "Macho King" * Managers **Angelo Poffo **Miss Elizabeth **Jimmy Hart **Sensational Sherri / Queen Sherri **Gorgeous George **Team Madness (Gorgeous George, Madusa e Miss Madness) *'Música de entrada' **"Theme from Fame" (International Championship Wrestling / Continental Wrestling Association) **"Pomp and Circumstance" por Sir Edward Elgar (WWF) **"Pomp and Circumstance" por Jimmy Hart e Howard Helm (WCW) **"Rockhouse" por Frank Shelley (WCW; usando quando membro da The New World Order) **"Kevin Nash / Wolfpac Theme" apresentado por C-Murder e composto por Jimmy Hart e Howard Helm (WCW; usando quando membro da The nWo Wolfpac) **"What Up Mach" por Jimmy Hart and Howard Helm (WCW) **"Pomp and Circumstance" por Dale Oliver (TNA) Campeonatos e prêmios *'Continental Wrestling Association' :*AWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) :*CWA International Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*NWA Mid-America Heavyweight Championship (3 vezes) *'Grand Prix Wrestling' :*GPW International Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Gulf Coast Championship Wrestling' :*NWA Gulf Coast Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Lanny Poffo *'International Championship Wrestling' :*ICW World Heavyweight Championship (3 vezes) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI Comeback of the Year (1995) :*PWI Feud of the Year (1997) :*PWI Match of the Year (1987) :*PWI Most Hated Wrestler of the Year (1989) :*PWI Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (1988) :*PWI Wrestler of the Year (1988) :*PWI o classificou na posição número 2''' entre os 500 melhores lutadores do PWI 500 em 1992. :*PWI o classificou na posição número '''9 entre os 500 melhores lutadores do "PWI Years" em 2003. :*PWI classificou na posição'57' entre as Top 100 Tag Teams do "PWI Years" formada com Hulk Hogan em 2003. *'United States Wrestling Association' :*USWA Unified World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'World Championship Wrestling' :*WCW World Heavyweight Championship (4 vezes) :*WCW World War 3 (1995) *'World Wrestling Council' :*WWC North American Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'World Wrestling Federation' :*WWF Championship (2 vezes) :*WWF Intercontinental Championship (1 vez) :*King of the Ring (1987) :*WWE Hall of Fame (Classe 2015) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' :*Match of the Year (1987) :*Wrestling Observer Hall of Fame (Class of 1996) :*Worst Worked Match of the Year Ligações externas * Site oficial * Perfil no WWE.com en:Randy Savage R R